Otro Hombre
by Acarolin95
Summary: Despues de estar fuera por la Orden, James regresa a casa donde esta Lily. -Sí, James, Hay algo que necesitas saber. Hay... hay otro hombre en mi vida ...


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis._

_Esta fue una idea loca que se me vino a la cabeza mientras estaba en clase de Biología (es que me aburro, hasta la Prof. se duerme). No se si alguien más ha tenido esta idea, si lo ha hecho, pido disculpas si se parece. Me vendría muy bien que me dijerais qué tal lo he hecho, nunca antes había escrito de Lily y James._

Hubo un golpe en la puerta de la residencia Potter en Godric Hollow.

―¿Lily? ―preguntó la voz de un hombre.

Lily saltó con entusiasmo, sabía exactamente quién estaba en la puerta.

―¡James! ―exclamó, abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con su marido, totalmente mojado. Parecía casi romántica, llevando un ramo de rosas, una caja de bombones de regalo y un pequeño osito de peluche empapado. Aunque pudo notar que se veía muy cansado.

James le ofreció los regalos con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No pensé en la lluvia ―le dijo James ofreciéndole los regalos con una pequeña sonrisa.

―No tenías que molestarte, que volvieras era suficiente. Te he echado mucho de menos― dijo Lily abrazándolo con fuerza.

―Me fui por mucho tiempo ¿no? Todo fue tan oscuro, nunca sabías que hora o que día era. Comías cuando tenías hambre, y dormías cuando estabas cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera, exactamente? ―le preguntó James, sentándose junto a la chimenea.

―Dos meses, una semana, y tres días ―dijo Lily con total naturalidad, y se sentó a su lado. James se echó a reír.

Miró alrededor y vio a dos vasos vacíos y una pila de platos vacíos en la mesa al lado. Analizó detenidamente el lugar y vio que la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta, la cama estaba sin hacer. _Lily siempre hace la cama_, pensó James. _Incluso en la escuela. Y nunca deja los platos sucios._ La casa estaba hecha un completo desastre; nada común de ella. Una repentina punzada de celos pasó por su mente. _¿Y si ha estado viendo a otra persona? No, no, no Lily. Ella nunca lo haría... ¿o sí?_

―¿Lily? ¿Has estado viendo a alguien últimamente? ―le preguntó con un tono de voz calmada. Era una pregunta inofensiva. Lo que pasaba en la casa podría significar cualquier cosa. No sospechaba de nada, ni le preocupaba. No mucho…

―¿Qué quieres decir, James? ―respondió Lily tratando de parecer ignorante a lo que le preguntaba.

―La cama no está hecha, los platos sucios están apilados por todas partes... en general, este lugar es un desastre. A mí no me importa, pero no es algo normal de ti. ¿Pasa algo?

Lily suspiró, se levantó y fue a sentarse en una silla. Hasta que al fin habló, pero parecía decirlo de mala gana.

―Sí, James, hay algo que necesitas saber. Hay... hay otro hombre en mi vida ―murmuró.

James se paralizó, como si no pudiera creer lo que había oído. _¿__Alguien más?_

―¿Quién? ―le preguntó James― ¿Me conoce?

―Es posible. He pensado mucho en él, desde la escuela. Incluso solía tener sueños de él.

Preso del pánico un pensamiento se le pasó por la cabeza. _¿__Sirius? No, no, Canuto nunca me haría algo así. Tampoco Remus. Apuesto a que fue Snape, ese bueno para nada…_

―Te lo iba a decir, pero has estado fuera mucho tiempo... pensé...

―¿Qué lo entendería? ―terminó James por Lily―. Lily, te amo. Te he amado desde el momento en que te vi. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí? ―James se puso las manos en la cabeza por un momento― ¿Es más guapo que yo? ―preguntó, pero de inmediato lo lamentó. ¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial? Su esposa, ya de un año, acaba de anunciarle que estaba viendo a otra persona y todo lo que podía pensar era si ella había encontrado a alguien más guapo que él. Era lógico, no obstante. Aunque no fuera el hombre más guapo de la ciudad, desde luego, no era el peor. Quería saber lo que había visto Lily en aquel hombre. No, _merecía_ saber lo que había visto Lily en aquel hombre.

―Aunque parezca increíble ―comenzó Lily, sonriendo―, no es muy bueno en la cama. Es bastante inquieto y me mantiene despierta toda la noche con su interminable...

―Basta, no tenía que saber _eso_. Entonces, ¿dormiste con él en nuestra cama?

―Por supuesto, James. Es mi cama también. Sólo porque tú no estabas aquí, no quiere decir que no pudiera dormir en ella también...

-Vale, vale, eso es todo lo que necesito saber ―James cogió su maleta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―le preguntó.

―A la casa de Sirius. Necesito un poco de tiempo para procesar y pensar en esto. Adiós, Lily. Te quiero.

―Adiós, James ―dijo Lily, escondiendo una sonrisa.

James caminó hacia la puerta, luego se volteó una vez más.

―Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Lily le sonrió abiertamente y le respondió:

―Bueno, es algo que tú y yo deberíamos de decidir, pero estuve pensando en Harry James Potter. Harry como tu padre, y James por ti.

James la miró fijamente, como si no entendiera las palabras que acababa de decir.

―Lily, ¿no querrás decir...? ¿Tú no estás...? ―dejó caer la maleta, asombrado.

―Sí, James. Vamos a tener un bebé. Es la única persona que encontraría que fuera más lindo que tú ―le dijo Lily, sonriendo.

James corrió y un gran abrazo, alzándola del suelo, luego la dejo abajo.

―Entonces, ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo, estabas haciendo un juego de palabras para hacerme creer que me estabas engañando?

―Por supuesto. ¿Es de esperar algo más? ―le preguntó.

―No, en absoluto. ¿Así que cuando llego es el hombrecito? ―le preguntó, poniendo su mano sobre el estómago de Lily con entusiasmo.

―A mediados de agosto.

―¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

―No, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo.

James se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a escribir.

―James, ¿qué haces?

―Escribir cartas.

―¿A quién le estás escribiendo? ―le preguntó Lily, ligeramente divertida.

―¡A todo el mundo! Tengo que decirles que voy a ser un padre.

_Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_ , pensó Lily para sus adentros, sonriendo. Se sentó junto al fuego de nuevo y suspiró. Estaba embarazada de dos meses con una casa desordenada y un marido locamente emocionado. No podía ser más feliz.

~ * ~

Descargo de responsabilidad: Nada es mío, que no sea la mera idea. (Y creo que **que** pertenece a otra personalidad.)


End file.
